Anytime
by TrespassMyAss
Summary: Adam and Sauli head out for a movie date like any normal couple... but when the lights go down, things heat up... Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen, Saulbert. WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content


~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Porn. Why? Because fuck you, that's why.

Nah... I was bored.

Enjoy!~~~

"Adam, stop staring at the poster. We're already late!"

I smiled ear to ear to myself at the impatient voice. I could just swim in his delicious accent.

It was one of the rare moments in my fanatic life that I had free time… and what better way to spend it than with my love? I only had today off, so Sauli and I decided to catch a new film Tommy and Terrance had been squealing about a few days ago. Sure, it wasn't exactly something I was completely interested in, but oh well, Sauli wanted to see it, and I couldn't ever deny him anything.

I felt a tug behind me at my leather jacket. I slowly turned around from the movie posters, trying not to drop the box of popcorn and drinks. My eyes locked with Sauli's pouty ones. I beamed at him, just as dazed by his glowing face as the first time I'd seen him at the club. Sauli rolled his eyes and held up our tickets.

"The movie probably started like five minutes ago. Let's _go,_" Sauli growled. "They're going to close the doors soon."

I shrugged. "Let them. I'm not in a rush."

Sauli groaned and pulled down my ever-so-clever disguise beanie over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested. I couldn't lift it back up again as my hands were full. I felt Sauli's breeze behind me and he rested his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me forward, toward to what I assumed was the direction to our theater. I heard people snicker around us, amused by Sauli's behavior.

"Sauli," I drawled out his name, whining.

His hands left my back, and my beanie was suddenly torn off my head, freeing my mess of hair and my eyes. I blinked several times and looked around, slightly dazed. We were inside the brightly-lit theater. The previews had started and some guy just got shot. Ugh, I hated violence.

"Come," Sauli said, tugging me along to the very top row of seats.

I wasn't really surprised at the lack of people in the theater. We were here on the last day and very last showing of the movie. It was completely empty except for maybe five other people scattered around the seats. There was no one in the first few rows from the top. We settled into the seats in the very right corner of the top. I got the aisle seat with Sauli on my right. My arms were aching from holding this stupid box of fatty foods. I loved to pig out once in a while. You couldn't be a health freak all the time. Sauli grabbed his popcorn and drink from the box and set them aside, and then did the same with mine. I sighed, relieved. I dropped the box and stretched out my arms, hearing a crack.

I leaned over and cupped Sauli's cheek with one hand as I pressed a kiss to his temple. The heat of his skin was soothing against my lips. I pulled back and Sauli smiled, something glinting in his eyes. Sauli linked his arm through mine just as the lights went down and the movie started. After about ten minutes of Sauli shifting and brushing gently against my arm, I could practically see the electricity sparking in the dark. I became hyperaware of even the slightest movements Sauli made next to me. I tried to focus on the movie, honestly, I did, but the air suddenly felt thick for some reason. I couldn't stop glancing over at Sauli. I had no idea what was happening in the movie anymore. It wasn't long before I was hard without any reason to be. What the hell was wrong with me today? Did someone slip something into my drink earlier or what?

As discreetly as possibly, I let my hand brush over my leather-covered and obvious bulge just to see how bad the situation was. The second my fingertips came into contact with tense area, I sucked in a sharp, startled breath and barely managed to bite back a moan. I slammed my jaw shut just as Sauli looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

Sauli whispered, "Are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly, trying to avoid making a noise as I felt more blood rush to my dick just from Sauli's voice. I felt like a horny teenager.

Sauli raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged. I watched as he casually looked at my legs before he was about to redirect his attention to the screen. I didn't miss the double-take he did when he noticed the huge hill formed between my legs. Shit. I shifted uncomfortably. Sauli gulped before his face returned to a normal expression and he cuddled my arm again, returning his eyes to the screen like nothing happened.

I sat there staring blankly at the screen and breathing heavily to myself, not knowing what to do. I couldn't focus on the stupid movie when I was so sexually charged. Maybe I could excuse myself to the restroom and jack off nice and quickly there? The idea became more and more appealing as I thought about it, and maybe I could come back and actually watch—

I jumped in my seat and bit my tongue when I felt a warm palm squeezing my bulge. Heat broke out all over my skin. I could feel my cock throbbing painfully against the hand. I looked over at Sauli to give him a _"What are you doing?!" _look, but his face was masked and he kept his eyes focused on the screen ahead.

Sauli's fingertips traced lightly over the hot leathered curve, drawing in feather-light patterns that were driving me crazy. His touches became slightly firmer, following the bulge all the way to the tip and back, over and over. I bit my lip and curled my toes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, it was so _good,_ but it was killing me. The pressure in my pants was suffocating. I couldn't take this teasing before I ended up doing something I would regret. Sauli unexpectedly squeezed me hard through my pants and I let out a loud squeak. I slammed my palm over my mouth immediately after, glancing over frantically at the people below us around the theater. No one turned. I heard Sauli snort, but when I looked over at him, pleading silently for him to stop, he still wasn't looking at me.

I felt Sauli's fingers reach for my zipper and pull it down. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. I laced his fingers with mine and brought his hand to my lips. Sauli finally looked up at me. I peered at him as I kissed his knuckles.

"We're in public," I whispered to Sauli's dimly-lit face. "Wait till we get home. I'll be okay."

Instead of listening to my promise, Sauli rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my bulge with his right hand, still holding my hand with his left. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. Sauli brought my hand to his mouth and I watched, at a crossroad between horrified and turned-on beyond return. Sauli's eyes held mine intently as he wrapped his lips around my pointer and middle fingers. His fingers massaged my throbbing cock through my pants as he swirled his tongue around my fingers, nipping at them occasionally. Sauli didn't stop stroking me through my pants. Did he seriously want me to come right in a movie theater? I panted lustfully at him, unable to break away from his eyes. Heat was prickling all over my skin and my clothes were sticking uncomfortably to my sweaty flesh.

Sauli dropped my hand and I immediately grabbed either side of his head and leaned in, smashing my lips against his. His fingers managed to slip under my waistband while I was distracted by his mouth. I kissed him hard, trying to stay quiet. I sure picked a terrible day to not wear any briefs. His hand shoved completely under the waistband and grabbed the base of my aching cock. The cool touch felt amazing against my burning skin. I gasped loudly against his lips. Sauli silenced me by grabbing the back of my head with his free hand and smashing me back to his lips. He didn't move his hand on my cock for a while as he explored my mouth. I could feel myself hot and throbbing in his hand and it was kind of embarrassing. I was pathetic and in love, so sue me.

Foggy-minded from Sauli's tongue, I hardly noticed that he'd completely freed my cock until I felt the prickling breeze against my wet tip. Before I could do anything, Sauli's hand jacked me just once, thumb sliding over the pre-come and smearing down my length.

A moan ripped its way out of my throat and vibrated into Sauli's mouth.

Sauli broke away from my bruising lips with a loud smack. He gently slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," Sauli whispered, blue eyes glinting mischievously in the dark.

"Stop," I pleadingly hissed as Sauli dropped his hand from my mouth.

I shook my head wildly with a crazed look at Sauli as he just grinned at me. This was pure torture. I couldn't even raise my voice enough to sound serious when telling him to stop.

I glanced around the theater quickly. I was sure that someone had noticed my raging erection now put on fucking display. But nope, no one was paying any attention to us. They were all hypnotized by the screen. I glanced over at the movie. How the fuck was this dumb action flick interesting to them? Couldn't they sense the sexual atmosphere that was choking me right now?

My hand flew into my mouth to bite on when Sauli nonchalantly started teasing my leaking slit. I bit down so hard on my palm to keep from crying out that I could practically taste blood. I leaned my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. I really should stop this. I was perfectly capable of putting an end to it. But instead, I found myself slouching back and getting comfy. Sauli continued to fist my slick length, sometimes squeezing, sometimes lazily. My conscience screamed at me about how ridiculous this was, and how anyone could catch us right now. But sorry conscience, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears and my own desperate attempts to keep from moaning like a little bitch.

I felt pulsing lips kissing the tip of my cock and my eyes flew open in alarm. I looked down just in time for Sauli to wrap his lips around my head. I bit back a guttural moan, only letting a small squeak escape. No, no, no, _no._ The voice of reason was furious with me now. I seriously needed to stop this. He couldn't blow me in public! What if someone was filming us right now? I could never show my face again if this ended up online. My heart sank at that thought. Oh god, my penis would be all over the internet. And then _bam, _there goes my singing career. The only people that would take me seriously would be the fucking porn industry. My parents would be _so _proud. I could see it now. _Your son is a life-saving neurologist? Oh that's nice! Mine is an actor—no, not TV or the big screen. But oh yes, he's very famous. He was um… discovered unintentionally… Money? Well I assume it pays decently… it'd better. _Fuck.

I was about to reach down and pull Sauli off of me, but my hand and my heart stopped when he swallowed my entire length down his throat. I couldn't breathe. I didn't trust myself to breathe because I was sure many noises would follow. I quickly recollected my thoughts and my hand went to Sauli's head to tug him off, but I ended up tangling my fingers into his hair and shoving him down further because—_fuck, _his _tongue!_ Sauli bobbed up and down, taking me with ease. His tongue lapped at the underside of my cock and the swirled around at the oozing tip just how I liked it. That irresistibly fuck-able Finnish bastard.

I threw my head back and bit my tongue hard. God, Sauli's mouth was just heavenly. How he managed to do this so well silently, I'd never know. I found myself thrusting lazily up into his mouth. Fuck my life. Why was I doing this to myself? I could feel tension boiling up low in my belly. I was starting to get close. How could I not? This was the biggest, most random erection of my life and there was a little blond sex god willing and ready no matter where we were. My life truly did suck, didn't it?

"Fuck…" I mumbled quietly to myself, giving up and getting lost in the sensations.

I could sense Sauli's mental smirk as he heard my surrender. Fuck him…

He wanted to play this game? I would fucking play, but there was no way I was letting Sauli have all the glory. And I knew I wouldn't be able to stay quiet the moment he let me have my release. If he wanted this, we were doing it my way, and my way meant _all the way. _

Trembling now from anticipation, I harshly tugged on Sauli's hair, ripping him off of my cock. He wasn't hurt though, that much was obvious. I leaned down and kissed him hard and dirty, tasting myself on his tongue. As I distracted him, I shoved my angry, rock-hard cock back into my pants and zipped up with one hand. I broke away from Sauli's lips and left him panting with wide eyes. I stood up shakily and grabbed Sauli's arm, jerking him up roughly. He gave me a confused look but I just glared at him.

Gripping Sauli's wrist tightly, I dragged him down the stairs of the theater, leaving our popcorn and drinks. The movie wasn't even halfway over, but really, who gave a shit… except apparently, the idiots of this theater that were magically distracted by it.

I threw open the door and tugged Sauli out with me. I was still panting hard and flushed. I probably looked like I just had sex. I grumbled angrily to myself as I marched fast down the lobby with an obviously shocked Sauli in tow. He didn't say a word though. I didn't give half a shit that the few people there were staring. I didn't even care about the _"Is that Adam Lambert?"_ whispers sneaking into my ears. I forgot that Sauli still had my disguise beanie in his pocket.

I didn't even care that my huge, suffocated, and furious erection was incredibly obvious through my tight pants. Stare, motherfuckers, stare.

I dramatically opened the entrance doors and harshly pulled a stumbling Sauli out with me. The cool night air kissed my sweaty, fiery skin. I didn't miss a beat as I stomped down the parking lot. Where the fuck did I park?

"Adam?" Sauli asked timidly, sounding afraid. Oh he fucking should be.

My grip on Sauli's wrist tightened further, probably cutting off his circulation. I scanned the almost empty parking lot hurriedly until I finally saw that goddamned BMW. Locking my narrowed eyes at it, I pulled out my keys with my free hand and hit the unlock button. The car beeped in response just as we reached it. I flung open the back door and finally let go of Sauli's wrist. He massaged it carefully and gave me a look.

"Get the fuck in now, and take everything off," I hissed at him.

Sauli didn't listen. His eyes just widened and his mouth dropped slightly. He stared at me with raised brows.

Groaning in annoyance, I grabbed the back of Sauli's neck and shoved him into the car. I was probably being too rough, but whatever. I went in after him and slammed the door shut. Immediately, my mouth was on his, messy and aggressive. I kissed him for several minutes before I started pushing him down. Sauli's hand flew out to the ceiling and stopped him from falling backward onto the seat.

"Lie down," I mumbled demandingly against his bruised lips.

Sauli let out a sound of confusion into my mouth, but I ignored him. I kissed him all the way as I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. We barely fit onto the leather seats. I broke away and panted roughly. Sauli's chest rose and fell heavily.

"Who told you," I panted again, "that you could just blow me anywhere you wanted? Do you realize what would have happened if someone saw us?"

"I'm sorry," Sauli squeaked. "Please don't be mad."

I shook my head at him. "I don't want your fucking apology. Just take your pants off."

Sauli gaped at me. "Really? Here? After what I did?"

"Yes. God, it took all my willpower not to just shove you into the aisle and fuck you senseless. I almost did and ruined my career. You think I'm gonna just let that slide? Fuck no. Pants _off."_ I roughly tugged up Sauli's waistband, lifting his hips off the seat for a second, just to back up my point.

Sauli's hands slowly worked on his button and zipper, taking his goddamn time. I was still shaking and boiling hot from earlier. My cock was leaking into my pants. I couldn't take this slow pace. I growled impatiently and lifted myself up to allow for room as I jerked Sauli's pants down fast over his shoes, throwing them onto the floor. I quickly did the same with his underwear as Sauli managed to pull off his shirt. I was rushing because I just couldn't take it anymore. I _needed._

I almost drooled at the sight of Sauli's hard dick curved upward, resting on his bare, firm belly. Ugh, he was just so beautiful naked, it wasn't fair. It only made me angrier. I tore at my own pants and hit my head on the ceiling as I struggled to take the damn thing off. I cursed and rubbed my head. I tried to avoid hurting Sauli too much as I wrestled with my pants in the limited space. I finally got the stupid thing off and chucked it somewhere in the car.

"Adam, shouldn't we wait until we get home?" Sauli asked timidly.

I huffed loudly. "_You _should have listened when I'd offered earlier," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Didn't know it would upset you," Sauli mumbled.

I shoved Sauli's legs apart in response and settled in between them on my knees, ducking a bit from the ceiling. Sauli had to hook one leg over the top of the seat and let the other dangle off the edge. I leaned down and raked my hands down Sauli's chest before lying on top of him. I found his lips and gave him an angry kiss, letting him know who was in charge here.

"I'm gonna make you really _feel _me, baby. Feel _so _good," I growled against Sauli's heated lips.

I lined up my cock against his and hissed loudly, pressing my forehead against Sauli's chest and chewing my lip.

"Fuck!" I bit out as I slid my length against his, creating some desperately needed friction.

I heard Sauli moan and it sent knots down into my belly. I reached down and wrapped my hand around both of our cocks, jacking them off aggressively together. Sauli and I moaned in unison. I needed to be in him _now, _dammit. I let my hand trail down our pre-come covered cocks, slicking my fingers up. I rubbed against his dick as I impatiently pushed two fingers into him. Sauli gasped and threw his head back. He tightened around my fingers, and I worked quickly to open him up for me.

"A-Adam," Sauli panted. The sound of him so needy for me sent jolts straight to my impossibly hard cock. "Please, just… I can't… come on."

I pulled my fingers out and stopped rubbing against his length. I grabbed the base of my cock and moaned at the touch. It took me a second to recover before I managed to line myself up. I wanted so badly to just shove into him, all at once, but I couldn't hurt him like that. It was a pain at times, like now when I was so pissed and impatient, but stretching out was a must.

With one foot planted onto the ground, my other leg folded underneath me, and my hands holding Sauli's firm hips tightly for support, I pushed in slowly. I didn't even bother holding back the low moan as I felt the tightness engulf my dick. Sauli was squirming and bracing himself. Inch by agonizingly slow inch, I finally sheathed myself inside completely, feeling my balls press against his ass. It was like relief and torture at the same time to my dick. Without waiting for consent or anything because I just couldn't take it anymore, I started moving. I pulled out only to slam back in again, and Sauli cried out. I thrust hard again and again, hearing flesh smack from the contact. I hit home with every furious thrust of my hips. Sauli was moaning out and whining in a way that drove me crazy for more.

"You're so loud, baby," I grunted between steady, rhythmic thrusts, "I _love _it."

My anger dissipated just by watching Sauli. I was doing this to him. This ecstasy on his face was mine. I felt my movements become less frustrated and more passionate. I leaned down onto Sauli's sweaty chest and trailed kisses up his collarbone to his neck. I licked and sucked sweetly at the sensitive spot on his neck. Sauli arched his neck to give me better access, but I was still sloppy as my thrusting made it difficult to pinpoint anywhere.

Sauli's moans were going to make me come faster than possible. I shut him up with my lips, delivering a wet, intense, and much less angered kiss. My hand trailed down between our bellies and wrapped around his leaking cock. Sauli gasped against my mouth and dove in again for more. I jacked him off in time with my thrusts that filled him up completely. With all the sensations going on, Sauli was sure to explode any second now. I realized this was more of a reward than a punishment for blowing me in public, but oh well. I teased his slit with my wet thumb a few times, and muffled his moans with my tongue in his mouth.

I could feel myself getting close as tension coiled up. I broke away from Sauli's mouth for air and fisted his cock harder.

"I'm gonna—" Sauli broke off with a gasp. He groaned and panted more.

"Come for me," I said in a husky voice.

As if on command, Sauli arched up and nearly yelled with his orgasm. He came all over his stomach. I moaned as I watched and jacked him through it. Sauli collapsed and I let go of him. The pure sexual bliss on his face… That was enough to send me over the edge. My thrusts went out of rhythm as I pounded into Sauli. If anyone walked by, they'd probably notice how the car was shaking. With one last powerful slam into him, I froze and my much-needed climax hit me. I saw stars dance across my vision and I moaned loudly as I felt my come fill him up. Sauli whimpered. It seemed to last forever and slowly released all of my sexual frustration.

Finally, _finally_ sated, I collapsed over Sauli with a huff, still buried deep inside of him. I could feel the come on his belly drenching my shirt. I panted hard against Sauli's neck. I felt warm arms wrap around my back and pull me closer to him. I smiled to myself. How did I ever get so lucky with this one? I angled up and sucked sweetly and lazily on Sauli's lips for a long time. When I finally pulled away, he gave me a sad look.

"Sorry about that," Sauli mumbled again, his face inches from mine. I could still feel the heat radiating off of him.

I chuckled, finally relaxed. "No, it's fine. I'm lucky. You're amazing. Feel free to blow me anytime."

~~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Comment/Review. :D~~~


End file.
